Lights out
by RoseVered
Summary: Will the BatFamily be finally reunited with it s long lost son?
1. Chapter 1

„And now the latest news from our city. Billionaire and well known philanthropist Bruce Wayne suffered a severe heart attack early this morning. Fifty-five years old Gotham born businessman is currently in the care of Gotham General Hospital. According to his son and deputy CEO Timothy Drake-Wayne his condition is critical."

Shocked, I watched the TV screen placed in the corner of the 7-11 shop´s ceiling. News anchor kept babbling, in the top right corner of the screen a photo of Bruce Wayne popped up. The picture reminded me how long it was since we´ve last met. Once black hair now with patches of gray, new wrinkles in corners of eyes and mouth. Only the look of his bright blue eyes remained the same as ever.

I got out of the shop without having any clue what to do next. My heart was convincing me to hop on the bike and head straight to the hospital. My head was dissuading me from doing so. What would I do there? What would I say, in case he is awake. And what will I do when I meet the rest of the family? Reproaches are awaiting me, at the best. Cops, at the worst.

I wandered the streets for tens of minutes, not even trying to pay attention where I go, or to count the cigarettes. Single thought remained in my head in the end. I _need_ to see him. Not on the TV screen. Not in the Batman´s cowl. As Bruce Wayne. The man I once considered father. A friend.

...

I watched the people gathered in the waiting room.

Dick and Barbara – I knew they got married years ago. Sitting on Dick´s lap was a little boy, approximately 2 years old, with jet black hair, all Boy Wonder. Barbara, apparently pregnant again, was resting her head on Dick´s shoulder.

Tim was crouched in the seat across of them, holding hands with Stephanie. I´ve had no idea they are dating again.

Damian was pacing restlessly up and down the room. He was taller than I remembered, absolutely no little spoiled brat anymore. Shape and shade of his face reminded of Talia´s, but the look in his eyes… true son of Batman indeed.

The door to the patient´s room have opened and Alfred walked out. My heart fell as I saw one of the best friends I´ve ever had. It fell even more, when I noticed expression on his face. Did I come too late?

The family gathered around Alfred. I couldn´t hear what he was saying, but Barbara covered her face with her hands and her shoulders shook. Dick was holding their son with one arm, hugging her comfortingly with the other, his face dug in her hair.

Tim paled, but otherwise I couldn´t read his expression. As always, for that matter. Damian just shook his head – I wasn´t surprised, even I couldn´t believe that Batman could be knocked out by stupid heart attack.

Now I really had to see him, the sooner the best, apparently. But I still had no idea how to get past the whole room of Bats. And past Alfred.

Desperate needs call for desperate acts. And because I couldn´t come up with anything better, I decided for disguise. Nurse´s shirt, trousers, a cap and a mouthshield should do the job.

I grabbed a clipboard too and now I rushed past the family, trying to look both busy and inconspicuous, hoping they won´t notice me. They were so absorbed in their grief, they barely shot me a glance. I´ve made it to Bruce´s room safely and silently closed the door behind me.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OK, don´t beat me for that cliffhanger :) Part 2 on the way ;) Soon, I promise :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred´s POV

The news were not very good. Master Bruce had undergone percutaneous angioplasty and got some stents in order to maintain blood flow for the heart and prevent further ischemia, but the doctors stated, that aortocoronary bypass will surely be necessary. At the moment his state was so serious and unstable, he probably wouldn´t survive it. So they first have to stabilize him.

I translated doctors´ slang to normal speech for the family, while trying to sound as calm and composed as ever. My voice trembled only slightly, as I explained them what will happen next – we will have to wait until Master Bruce´s state is stable enough so he can undergo a major heart surgery.

I wished all of them could be here. I was aching to try to reach all of these young people I considered grandchildren, so they could support each other. Some of them, Miss Cassandra for example, were quite easy to find. But I´ve had one particular young man on mind now. I surely did have some ideas how to get in touch with Master Jason, but I wasn´t quite sure whether he would want me to do so.

I sighed internally.

If only Master Jason knew how hard it was for Master Bruce when he refused to talk to him anymore. And if only they both were not so stubborn.

Young male nurse in ordinary clothes, wearing a cap and a mouthshield rushed past us into the patient´s room. I noticed him with the corner of my eye and paid him almost no attention. But in the back of my head a small bell rang. He was somehow familiar in the manner of his walk. I strained my head. But… It can´t be, can it?

Silently I left the family and entered the room. I stopped and stood right behind the door, unnoticed.

.…...….

Jason´s POV

I watched Bruce lying silently on the bed, connected to the drip, tube under his nose. Heart monitor beeped steadily, I could hear soft hissing of oxygen too. His chest raised and fell slightly, but there was no other movement, apart from the fluid dripping from a bag hanging above his head.

I crept closer, pulling the mouthshield off my face. Man, how can anybody possibly breath with this on?

Bruce was apparently still unconscious. Somehow I couldn´t decide if that was good or bad thing. Sure, it would be better for him to be awake, but for me it was admittedly easier this way.

One more step and I stood next to his right side. I reached my hand to touch his. It was warm. Good sign, I suppose.

"Bruce?" I whispered. "What are you doing to us, Old man?"

Seconds passed by, measured by the constant beeping. Words were swirling in my head, so many things I would like to say, shout, yell at him. But I couldn´t. I sat on the chair, holding Bruce´s hand carefully – I didn´t want to pull the needle out.

I sighed. How could I ever think this will by easy.

I was thinking about all the times I saw him laying in the Batcave´s Med bay, beaten and bruised, but never defeated. He would always get up and walk away. Sure, sometimes it would take hell lot of time, stitches and painkillers. Who would be surprised I was expecting him to do the same this time?

"C´mon, Old man, get up and lecture the crap out of me. Fight!"

Tears welled in my eyes. Would he sit by my side like this, if he could make on time back then? Yesterday, I´d say no way. No matter how hard Dick tried to persuade me otherwise – those years ago when he still tried to talk to me, I always rejected to even think about that possibility. But perhaps he was right after all. Perhaps Bruce really did care. And perhaps I´ll never know now.

"I´m sorry," I breathed.

I felt a hand landing softly on my shoulder. I jerked and jumped up, reaching for my gun instinctively, forgetting for a moment I left it at home.

It was Alfred, smiling knowingly, as he always did.

"I am glad you came, Master Jason," he said silently. "And I am sure Master Bruce is too."

 **And again, sorry for the cliffhanger. But I find it quite hard and a bit emotionally exhausting to write this story, so I have to pause from time to time.**

 **Thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews. I appreciate it really a lot. And a big thanks to Batman Writers Unite!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Jason's POV_

I've almost got a heart attack myself.

"Holy crap, Alfred! You're worse than the freakin' Batman!" I hissed. Then I realised what I've just said and slapped my hand over my mouth.

"Language, Master Jason," Alfred reprimanded, hint of sparkles in his sad eyes.

"Sorry, Alfred, I didn't mean to... I didn't know what to..." I paused biting my lip. "How serious is it?"

I listened, confused, I didn't know what to pick up. Apparently Bruce's condition was serious indeed, but there was a good chance he will make it through the surgery and recover.

One question however remained hovering in the air. What will be with the Batman?

I stopped thinking that way after a while - first he has to live and recover, then the other things.

After a moment Alfred cleaned his throat.

"I'm sorry, Master Jason, but I have to go back to the rest."

"Sure, Alfred, sorry to keep you. Umm, would you please help me to leave unnoticed?" I fidgeted.

"Won't you meet the family, sir?" Alfred's expression saddened even more.

"I don't think it's the right time..."

"And when do you think that would be?"

I opened my mouth, then closed it again.

"I don't know, Alfie," I admitted finally. "I don't know if there ever will be a right time at all," I added quietly.

"You have always had a place in the family. All you have to do is to come back," Alfred said, and for a split of the second I believed it. But...

"This is not about me now. This is about Bruce. The... family... doesn't need to deal with more sh... stuff it has to right now."

Alfred's lips twitched in the smallest smile.

"Very well, if that is what you wish."

As Alfred turned to the door to leave, I turned back to Bruce for the last time. It could be my last chance to see him again.

A tiny movement caught my eye.

"Alfred!" I called silently. "Didn't you say the doctors are keeping him sedated?

"Yes?"

"I think he is awake!"

We both hurried to the bed. I remained at the feet, while Alfred checked the i.v. and ECG and God knows what else.

"Shouldn't you call a doctor?" I suggested nervously.

Before Alfred could answer, Bruce's eyes fluttered and then opened slightly, trying to focus through the chemical daze.

"J-Jason?" he mumbled. "Is... that... you...?"

"Hey, Old man, yeah, it's me. Stay calm, ok?" Damn, there must be something I'm allergic to. What other reason would there be for my eyes to prickle?

I grabbed his hand - in order to prevent him from tugging at all the tubes.

"What... happened...?"

"You've had a heart attack. You will most likely need to undergo a surgery, but you should be OK."

"You... doin'... here?"

"Well, I had to make sure no one and nothing will off you before I do, right?" I shrugged nonchalantly. I heard Alfred's shocked gasp. Bruce smiled and his eyes closed again. "Right..." he exhaled as he apparently fell asleep again.

"You've always been good at consoling the sick, Jaybird."

"Oh, shut it, Dickie." I turned around to face the inevitable.

There they stood. Golden Boy, Replacement, Demon Brat. Would-be family. They looked surprised, but not angry. Well, maybe Damian did, but again, he usually looked angry, so...

"Well, nice to meet you, but I'd better go, I guess." I tried to move past them and dissappear. Dick grabbed my arm.

"Do you intend to use that hand again?" I said casually as I looked at his hand pointedly. He dropped my arm with hurt look in his eyes.

„I thought..." Dick started.

„What? That I will come running home to you? That we will be one big happy family? C´mon!"

I felt the anger rising in my chest. This happened everytime I had to deal wit the Bat clan. I´d better leave now before things escalate and someone gets hurt.

„Bye, Alfred. It was great to see you again."

I threw the door open and marched out of the room to the waiting room. And I stopped dead, facing Barbara. Well, facing. I rammed my shins into her wheelchair. „F...," I started, but closed my mouth shut. Kids are present.

„Jason?" She seemed to be genuinely surprised to see me. Pleasant kind of surprise, not the I´m-gonna-get-your-sorry-butt-kicked-out kind.

„Hi, Babs. Bye, Babs." I tried to squeeze past her, but she pulled herself together quickly.

„Oh no, you don´t!" and she grabbed my arm with her loose hand. I tried to shoot her a glare too. Well, I´ve apparently forgotten, who I am dealing with. She glared back, until I gave up and slumped into the nearest plastic chair, arms crossed on my chest.

„Uhm, congratulations, I guess," I nodded towards her belly. She flashed bright smile. „And I guess you didn´t even know you are uncle." I glanced at the little boy that was now sleeping in his mother´s lap and couldn´t help myself but smile. Barbara smiled back.

„So... Are you staying for a while?"

„Well, I guess I am," I sighed and sank deeper into the chair. This is gonna be a long day.

 **...**

 **Oh my, I really hoped this would be the last chapter. But it seems to live a life of it´s own :) Anyway, hope you liked it. And I apologize for typos and such, I´ve fried my computer and I´m writing this on my mobile phone.**

 **Reviews and suggestions are welcome :) And feel free to follow me on Tumblr too :)**


End file.
